


Filthy

by Saunter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Kinky, Kinky as fuck, Kinky sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Old Men Yaoi, Orgasm Denial, PWP without Porn, Stupid old men, well to me at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saunter/pseuds/Saunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absolutely filthy.</p><p>Prompt: Do you think you could write a ff where Erwin punishes Levi for having a dirty mouth and constantly teases him, and he will only give Levi what he wants if he says nice things like “I love you”, etc..</p><p>Eruri PWP. <br/>WARNINGS: HIGHLY NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks: Dirty talk like holyfuckErwin you’reanoldmanshutup, teasing, Levi begs beautifully, Erwin has a big cock, Levi can’t get enough of it, feisty Levi hah, mentions of bondage, light bondage, uh. cum eating. (i never thought the day would come that i’d write that. and enjoy it.)
> 
> And, of course, intense fucking. 
> 
> No edits. This may be my kinkiest yet. Something like that.

Erwin clicked his tongue in exaggerated disappointment, twisting his two fingers deeper into Levi to hear his corporal shout in pleasure. He heard Levi struggle against the binds around his wrists, but Erwin had secured them fairly well, so now Levi’s arms were suspended above his head.

“Fuck—you asshole, fuck me,” Levi cursed, glaring at him with reddened, self-bitten lips and a flush of arousal on the apples of his cheeks. His shirt was unbuttoned and hanging raggedly off his shoulders.

Erwin raised his brows deliberately at Levi before stilling his fingers, only brushing his index lazily against Levi’s walls. He saw the small twitch of his corporal’s body and the slight creasing of his brows before Levi was glaring at him again. Erwin returned the gaze steadily, though he really wanted to shove his fingers up Levi’s ass and fuck it raw, until the captain was squirming and moaning and whining, all because he didn’t know if he wanted more or if he wanted Erwin to stop.

But that will be later. Right now, Levi needed to learn how to fix that mouth of his.

Erwin leaned in, his body hovering over, but not touching, Levi’s as he swiped his tongue against the side of Levi’s jaw, breathing onto it and murmuring, “Tell me you love me.” He kisses the wet spot he’d just licked, sucking at it before biting down, leaving a soft red mark right under Levi’s ear.

“Like—” Levi choked, unable to stop himself from tilting his head back in a silent plea for Erwin to keep going, to continue marking him and sucking him and biting him. Levi loved when Erwin left marks all over his body when they fucked; it was a sign that Erwin wasn’t ashamed to risk letting everyone know that it was their commander who was giving it to him up the ass. That didn’t mean Levi enjoyed it when Erwin decided to be so irritably slow.

“Like hell I will,” Levi exhaled, his body slumping again as Erwin took his lips off of him. He stared up at Erwin with a challenge in his eyes, to which his asshole of a commander leveled back with a dark and steady gaze.

“Okay,” Erwin said with the chilly finality he usually used when speaking business. Levi stiffened, not liking where this was going at all, and almost whined when Erwin pulled his fingers out. He shut his eyes and clenched his legs together, trying to make up for the feeling of loss that was making his ass go crazy. He needed Erwin to stick those fingers back in. Or better yet, his dick. God, Levi loved Erwin’s dick. He loved sucking it, loved riding it, loved being fucked with it. Oh, he also loved choking on it when Erwin was being particularly kinky. And man was his commander kinky as fuck. He had tied Levi up once, arms and legs at each bedpost, leaving Levi spreadeagled, and fucked him like that. He had stroked himself hard, made Levi watch—and Levi  _did not_ beg for it, no, god fucking damn it—well, Erwin had stroked his hugeass cock until precum oozed out and Levi was struggling with his binds to no avail. He had a plug up his ass, his ring of muscles twitching around it as his hole tried sucking it deeper—he wanted it,  _needed_ it deeper—because Erwin wasn’t shoving his cock into him like he should have. Levi cursed and yanked, and froze completely as Erwin pulled the plug out, watching Levi’s asshole twitch repeatedly at the loss. Levi had moaned loud and deep then, rutting his hips up as much as he could, his voice lost as he could only make guttural sounds at the bottom of his throat.

Erwin pushed in slowly, pressing the tip of his cock in and took his time to watch it disappear inside of Levi, who threw his head back into the pillows and held his breath in tense pleasure. Then Erwin fucked him just like that, thrusting deep into his hole as Levi was tied to the bed, his hole wide and beautiful and dripping wet, reacting greedily to the cock pounding inside of him with each thrust because it wanted to suck it in deeper and deeper and deeper. Erwin had Levi opened and spread so wonderfully that it was as if Levi was his personal little whore—actually, less than that. Levi was his fuck toy then, in that moment, because Erwin was getting off to his own pleasure (Erwin knew Levi wanted to be used and he was right). He abused Levi’s hole horribly, wonderfully well, gripping onto Levi’s hips to angle himself inside, pounding away into Levi’s ass as if he was just fucking a love doll. Levi enjoyed every second of it, as he moaned and whimpered for more of Erwin’s cock, until his commander stilled, his cock buried inside of Levi, and spilled his load into him, his cock twitching inside of Levi until the wetness filled the corporal even more and his jaw dropped as wide as it could in a silent scream.

But now, right now, Erwin wouldn’t fuck him and Levi was growing frustrated as he lost the two fingers in his ass.

“What the f—”

“Only if you be nice, remember?” Erwin interjected, knowing what Levi was complaining about already. He brushed Levi’s cheek tenderly, a soft smile on his face despite the simmering glare in Levi’s eyes, and he quickly jerked his hand away, barely avoiding the snap of Levi’s teeth.

“Fuck you,” Levi growled, his cock hard and dripping. Painful.

Erwin clicked his tongue again. “At this rate, you’re not.” He shifted away from Levi, climbing off the bed and trying to hold back the smirk overtaking his lips.

Levi stared incredulously at Erwin’s moving back, and he struggled with his binds for a few seconds before kicking his legs futilely. He finally shouted, “Fuck—fuck, Erwin, get the fuck back here you son of a bitch—”

Erwin ignored him, not looking once at his corporal. He started straightening his shirt, taking his time and blatantly ignoring Levi, who (out of the corner of Erwin’s eye) was jerking furiously at the ropes around his wrist.

“God, I fucking hate you,” Levi swore.

“Yeah, I know.” Erwin buttoned the second to last button on his shirt.

“And you’re full of shit.”

“Oh?” Erwin didn’t look up.

“I hate your eyebrows.”

“You’re not changing anything,” Erwin answered passively.

It took a split second longer for Levi to speak again, but when he did, it was with the same amount of anger. “I hate your abs,” he spat. “I hate your shoulders. I hate your eyes. I hate your nose. I hate your mouth. I hate your voice. I hate your—I hate—I hate—”

Erwin finally looked up at Levi with a quirk of his eyebrows, curiosity getting the better of him as his dear little corporal seemed at a loss for words or things to hate about Erwin. The sight he met with was a treat: Levi’s hair was ruffled into disarray, his shirt wrinkled and falling loosely around him, his arms bound above him. His face was flushed red with arousal and then with frustration, and Erwin had to hold himself back from licking his lips.

“What is it, Levi?” Erwin asked, a smirk curling a corner of his lips.

Levi opened his mouth to speak, but his voice couldn’t come out.

Erwin stayed where he was, watching in amusement as Levi’s brows furrowed and his gray eyes darted away. He chewed on his lower lip, and Erwin could see the flush settling all over Levi’s cheeks, an indicator that the red wasn’t coming solely from arousal. His corporal was getting embarrassed, too. It made Erwin’s heart beat just a little faster. He decided to give Levi a little prompting.

“What else do you hate about me?”

“I love you,” Levi blurted, the words tumbling out between his lips as he avoided Erwin’s eyes.

Erwin only stood there, slightly surprised and mostly pleased as he continued to watch Levi look away from him. Apparently, he was taking too long because Levi’s gaze flicked back to him with the same fire in his eyes. Erwin thought it was beautiful.

“I said it. You gonna fuck me or what?”

Erwin grinned. “Yes, yes,” he conceded, sliding back onto the bed to caress Levi’s side. “Say it again.”

Levi glared at him immediately, his lips sealed shut.

“I’ll give you my fingers.”

Hesitation washed over Levi’s eyes for a split second before it disappeared, but it still took a few more seconds before he looked away from Erwin again and muttered, “I love you.”

“Good boy,” Erwin said happily, leaning in to kiss Levi’s forehead. He rubbed Levi’s entrance with the promised two fingers and felt his corporal shiver. With a smirk, Erwin slid them back inside, still slick with lube. He hadn’t bothered wiping it off his fingers. Erwin relished the soft, shuttering moan that escaped Levi’s lips and twisted Levi’s head around to pry open his mouth with his tongue, plunging it inside until Levi was moaning from the kiss and the fingers caressing the insides of his walls.

It felt like home, the way Erwin’s fingers felt inside of him. Levi shuddered from relief, now that he was being filled again. Erwin was still going way too slow, and when Levi peeked open his eyes to see what Erwin was doing, his commander was just staring at him with a hungry look in his eyes, but his fingers were barely moving. Levi wriggled his ass, trying to sit his ass down farther on those fingers because Erwin wasn’t doing it, and growled, “You asshole—hurry  _up_.” His cock twitched in desire, and Levi couldn’t sit still because he was so hard and his arousal was starting to get uncomfortable. Two fingers was no where near enough by now. “Give it to me,” he urged, squirming. “C’mon, you huge fuck, you want to get inside,” Levi cursed, looking up at Erwin under his lashes. Levi licked his lips. “Spill your hot load inside of me. Make me dripping wet with your goddamn cum. I’ll let you watch it drip out of my asshole.”

It was hard to resist Levi when he started using his mouth, whether it be him getting down on Erwin or simply mouthing off like he was right now. Erwin was determined to change it tonight, though, so he held himself back (he made note to congratulate himself later for being able to hold back instead of stuffing his huge dick inside of his little corporal with half a mind to rip him open). He leaned close, breathing onto Levi’s lips, close enough to kiss, but he doesn’t. “Not tonight, Levi, if you keep up with that mouth.” He slipped his fingers out and caressed Levi’s thigh lightly, sending shivers up his corporal’s spine. “You know what I want to hear.”

He leaned in, lips brushing against the shell of Levi’s ear as he whispered lowly. “I’ll fuck you however you want, hm?” He licked. “Only if you change that foul mouth of yours.” Erwin nipped at the sensitive spot in the juncture of Levi’s neck and shoulder—the place that always made him come undone and agree to whatever Erwin said—and murmured, “I’ll let you ride my cock. You want that, don’t you? You love my enormous dick. You love how it fills you up better than anything else you’ve ever had. After I fuck your ass, you want me to fuck your mouth, too, right? I’ll keep you tied here and keep touching you until I get hard again. Then I’ll let you suck me off, lick me clean, and swallow my come down your throat.”

Levi’s eyes were clenched tight, trying hard not to imagine everything that Erwin’s whispering into his ear because he just might come on the spot simply by those words and that voice. But he couldn’t shut it out, not when Erwin was speaking right into his ears and was petting his cock so lightly. The fucker loved teasing him.

“You like that? You like choking on my cock?” Erwin tilted Levi’s head by his chin, peering down at him with a predatory glint in his eyes. Levi’s eyes were half-lidded, his mouth open slightly in uncontrollable desire. “Of course you do,” Erwin purred, knowing that he had Levi falling under his charm again. “You can’t get enough of it.” He bent down and placed a chaste, unsatisfying kiss to Levi’s lips, making his horny corporal leaning forward as much as he could for more. He was weak from prolonged arousal and desire, and Erwin leaned back away from his reach.

Erwin waited patiently, his eyes never leaving those of Levi’s, until the latter let out a whimper and whined, “I love you, Erwin.” He bit the bottom of his lip, a pout in his eyes as he stared at Erwin pleadingly. “You’re handsome and you’re huge. You—” Levi hesitated, and Erwin knew it was because the captain was not used to saying things like these. And everything was the truth.

“You fill me so  _good,_ ” Levi moaned, the end of his sentence lilting into a shudder as Levi’s eyes fluttered shut at the memories. “I love you—God, I love you—fuck,” Levi derailed. “Fuck, please, fuck me—I need you. I need you so bad,” he groaned, jerking at his binds weakly.

Pleased, Erwin grinned in satisfaction and wrapped an arm around Levi’s waist, lifting him up and shifting him onto Erwin’s lap, with Erwin’s cock pressing into his thigh. Erwin kissed him deeply and slowly, shoving his tongue inside as far as he can, trying to push it down Levi’s throat. He gloated in the long moan vibrating through the bottom of Levi’s throat, and distracting Levi that way, Erwin slowly lifted Levi and settled him slowly onto Erwin’s lubed, slick cock, smirking as Levi bit down on Erwin’s lips in surprise and pleasure, shivering in his arms as Erwin’s cock slid inside of him, slowly but surely.

“Like that, darling?” Erwin murmured, hugging Levi close and tight, circling his hips slightly once he got Levi as far down on him as he could at the moment. “Like how big I am?”

Levi couldn’t speak, no, not when Erwin was finally inside of him so deep, stretching his walls a little too much every single time, but that was exactly how Levi liked it. Erwin was so big and combined with how small Levi was in comparison, that cock always pressed into the very ends of his hole and brushed against Levi’s prostate more easily than not. Levi let out a guttural moan as he wrapped his legs around Erwin’s waist, tightening in an attempt to pull him closer, and his squirming got Erwin’s tip poking him in the prostate. Levi’s head dropped back, his mouth opened in a voiceless scream, and he nodded, barely noticeable because he was so weak from pleasure. All his strength was in the clenching of his fists, as he had the urge to grip them around Erwin’s shoulders.

He moaned out his commander’s name, rolling his hips to urge him to move, to fuck him deep and to come inside of him so that he’d be dripping. Levi wanted Erwin to make him absolutely filthy, because Erwin had the power to do anything he wanted with Levi. He’d let him.

Erwin wrapped his arms securely around Levi, and with a nip to his neck, Erwin lifted his corporal and slammed him back down, thrusting up into that tight hole and feeling it clench reflexively around him, smirking at the loud, moaning scream that rips through Levi’s mouth.

“You like that?” Erwin whispered huskily into Levi’s ear, jerking him flush against his chest and relishing the shallow pants between those lips and the soft shiver from that small, heated body. “Am I fucking you good?”

Levi groaned, loosening his jaw to press his teeth against Erwin’s shoulder, but he didn’t have the strength to bite hard. He lifted his ass, dropping it down and repeating the motion as he started fucking himself on Erwin’s cock, the cock that was always too big for him and the cock that always flooded his ass so well with viscous semen that Levi, in his hazy ecstasy, sometimes wiped up with one finger and sucked, giving Erwin a show as he started to suck his own fingers in a pantomime of a blowjob and stuck his other set of fingers into his ass again, listening to the squelches as he fucked himself senseless with the cum in his ass as lube.

“Look at you,” Erwin murmured, thrusting shallowly with his cock fully wrapped inside of Levi’s hole, “taking my cock so well. Does your mouth feel empty?”

Levi moaned at the implication, because he’s pretty sure he knows what Erwin’s planning to do. And sure enough, long, thick fingers pressed against his lips and when he opened his mouth, Erwin shoved them in deep, almost choking him. He coughed, gagging slightly, but soon enough he was sucking greedily on Erwin’s fingers as his hand found his cock and pumped, desperate to get off.

Erwin let him, laying Levi down on his back so that he had better leverage to thrust into his favorite little ass. He watched from above Levi as he pounded into him the lost little look in that expression and the increasingly desperate jerks of his hand. When the telltale sign of Levi’s imminent orgasm appeared, the slackening of his jaw and the stronger clenches of his hole, Erwin gripped tightly onto Levi’s hand and pried it off, holding his fingers in a tight ring around Levi’s cock to stop him from coming.

“Not until I’m done with you,” he growled, fucking Levi’s ass furiously until his corporal lost the mustered glare in his eyes and could only throw his head back, mouth opened, a long string of moans and whimpers escaping his lips as Erwin used his hole completely, slamming in as deep as he could and shooting his hot load inside, the tip of his cock twitching as it emptied the last bits of semen inside of Levi.

Soon, as Erwin pulled out, he was completely sated and blissful, but he always wanted to give Levi the best orgasm he’ll ever remember, so he immediately shoved the fingers from Levi’s mouth into his ass, making Levi shiver in gratefulness that he wasn’t completely empty. Erwin continued to fuck his hole, this time with his fingers, and watched as Levi writhed in pain and pleasure, not sure if he wanted to get off now or if he wanted to let Erwin make the decision for him.

Erwin curled his fingers, brushing them against Levi’s prostate as many times as he could, and Levi started whimpering and begging him softly to let him come,  _please, it hurts._ Erwin crawled over him, his hand still inside and thrusting. He started grinding his flaccid, wet cock against Levi’s hard dick, teasing him until he was a broken mess under him.

Feeling that he would be too cruel if he didn’t let Levi orgasm by now, Erwin leaned down, took Levi’s dripping cock into his mouth as far as he could, and loosened his hand to pump the base as he sucked. His continued finger-fucking him until Levi came intensely down his throat, his sperm hot and thick in his mouth as Levi convulsed, his hips jerking up in waves of pleasure.

Erwin didn’t swallow entirely, and he made sure he had every last drop of Levi’s cum in his mouth before sliding the softening cock out of his mouth. He hovered above Levi until his corporal felt his gaze and turned his head weakly, looking up at him. Erwin leaned down to kiss him, and once Levi opened his mouth into it, still in a daze, Erwin slipped his tongue inside and shared the warm cum between the both of them, smirking into the lazy, filthy kiss at the creases etching into Levi’s forehead and between his brows. Levi didn’t pull away, though, and kissed Erwin back weakly, his tongue tangling loosely with Erwin’s as the commander did most of the work. Erwin took half of the semen back and swallowed, sucking onto Levi’s tongue tightly with the movement until he nipped at Levi’s lower lip as a way to get him to do the same, and Levi opened his eyes briefly, meeting Erwin’s lustful gaze before swallowing his own semen.

Erwin grinned wickedly, pleased, and murmured a soft, “Good boy,” before dipping back down to kiss Levi again, this time with more force and aggression, tasting Levi on both their tongues.

He’ll let Levi suck him off next.  

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at saunterfics.tumblr.com if you're interested in my other crappy writings. I usually post on there first and if I remember I bring them here. XD


End file.
